elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cormount
Cormount, Archen, or Archen Cormount is a large settlement located within the region of Grahtwood, deep within the province of Valenwood. Cormount was known for a scandal regarding the Camoran Dynasty when members of the Clan begun to live in Cormount, using it as a hideaway from the populous. By game *Archen Cormount (Arena) *Cormount (Online) Description Geography Cormount is one of the largest settlements in the region of Grahtwood, comparable with other Graht-oak trees in the same area (i.e., Gil-Var-Delle and Elden Root). Cormount is an important trading town, as it bridges the gap between Elden Root, and the northern border region of Reaper's March, with the nearest city being Rawl'kha, which in itself connects Arenthia and Dune, both prominent cities their respective provinces. Cormount is one the high ground of the region of Green Hall, with the minor town of Karthdar hanging below its majesty. The land eventually closes in the north from Cormount, where the border pass into Reaper's March is located. The land surrounding Cormount is not used, considering the Wood Elves' strict laws known as the Green Pact, but several Ayleid ruins are found in an around the city, such as the Battle of Cormount Memorial, which in turn, can be seen as a part of a larger ruin known as the Reliquary of Stars. Cormount is surrounded by the Graht-oak in the middle, which extends into the forest-skies of Grahtwood. On the highest branch is the local Treethane that governs the settlement. The bottom of the tree is the center of commerce in Cormount, which is typical with other Graht-oaks. Directly south of Cormount is large ravine with three bridges that go over it to connect with the roads that continue south into the heart of Grahtwood. All around the Graht-oak are the traditional Bosmeri tree-pods, which wind around the valley and connect to each other. The road north leads into Reaper's March, as well as, the Gorinir Estate, the summer home of a cadet branch of the Camoran Dynasty, the Gorinir Family. There is an offshoot from Cormount that leads into an undisclosed cave southeast of the city. History First Era The Fully-Fledged Trading Cities of Valenwood & the Treethanes After High King Borgas of Skyrim invaded Valenwood when they denied the teachings of Marukh and killed amidst the Wild Hunt, the province of Valenwood under the Camoran Dynasty and the Alessian Empire waged war with each other for several years. Once the Alessian Reform was dispelled, the Colovian West would join the Alessians in their battle against the Camoran's Valenwood. Although in 1E 2714, a plague from distant Thras had hit Valenwood, leading to Valenwood's defeat at the hands of the Alessian Empire. But the Camoran Dynasty was still a notable figure, and so to prevent a rebellion, the Empire granted the Treethanes of the Dynasty full independence in the Empire. One of these settlements was Archen Cormount, Woodhearth, Haven. These settlements grew from simple trading posts to fully-fledged power.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Valenwood Second Era The Camoran Scandal & the Migrants of New Joy In 2E 406, it was revealed in a scandal that Cormount houses potential heirs of the Camoran Dynasty, considering that the ancient family have used the trading town as a hideaway from the local populous, as it is far from both Elden Root and Falinesti. With the fact that most were at a reasonable age for marriage, the population of Cormount had increased tenfold in just one week. For several months later, weddings had become a daily occurrence. Cormount had even grown more so when young Wood Elves that lived beyond Valenwood moved into the town, hoping to keep their Imperial fortune, all the while, cling to their spiritual home, some of these newcomers would establish a ramshackle village off Cormount called New Joy. Despite this migration, the locals were not so favorable of the migrants, considering how much the latter flaunts their "backwoods" nature despite their weak grasp at the will of the Green Pact, as well as, seeking easy pleasure from the trade flowing through Cormount. This proved to be the migrants' downfall.The Rise of Cormount Razing of New Joy & The Blacksap Movement In 2E 420, the Wood Elves of Cormount had razed the village of New Joy, and the people were blindly slain, including a visiting Camoran noble. While nobody took credit for the slaughter, many point to the radical followers of the Green Pact as the cause. In the small years before the end of the Long Truce, the Camoran Elves used the Razing of New Joy as a crutch to air their grievances. Following this in 2E 489, a group had appeared from Cormount, the Blacksap Movement had become a prominent faction in the region of Grahtwood, being one that attempts to formalize the Green Pact, so that another tragedy such as the Razing of New Joy would not happen again. The Blacksap Movement had been spearheaded by the Camoran Dynasty that lived out in Cormount with the first iteration led by Camoran Gelthior, the cousin of the then King of Elden Root, Camoran Aeradan. The Wood Elf had ruled over Elden Root for quite some time, and things would drastically change, for better or for worse in 2E 580 when Aeradan had signed the Elden Accord, formally creating the First Aldmeri Dominion, with Elden Root as the capital. The Blacksap and Cormount would be affected greatly in the following two years. The Massacre at Cormount & the Jade Butcher General Endare was the leader of the Jade Dragoons, an elite militia of the Dominion. Her troopers were initially stationed in the port-city of Haven until they went inland and eventually arrived into Cormount. At the dead of night, Endare had burned down the trees of Cormount and had started what would become known as the "Massacre at Cormount." It has been described as horrifying. When the people had attempted to flee the destruction, Dragoon cavaliers went on horseback and killed them on the streets. Rounding up children and strangling them in front of their parents, as Camoran Gorinir described it. The Blacksap Movement had gathered their forces and driven the Altmer into the ruins west of Cormount, calling to the Green for their help. However, Endare had ordered her mages to poison the Green, and without the help, the Jade Dragoons continued their attack on Cormount. Endare had gone down in history as the Jade Butcher and continued her service with the Aldmeri Dominion, much to the dismay of the Gorinir Clan in Cormount. This event had become memorialized with the Battle of Cormount Memorial, in the ruins west of Cormount. It had also served as inspiration for the Blacksap Rebellion, under the command of Gelthior's sons, Gorinir and Lorchon.The Massacre at Cormount[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/aniturs-diary Anitur's Dairy – The Imperial Library] The Blacksap Rebellion; Gorinir's Folly During the Interregnum in 2E 582, the township of Cormount was ruled by Treethane Iirdel, who, along with Camoran Gelthior are attempting to take down the Blacksap Rebellion in their plan to overthrow Camoran Aeradan. The Vinedusk Rangers had become involved in the effort and have taken to the aid of a wandering hero in their efforts of defeating Lorchon and Gorinir. The Hero was able to gain an audience with Lorchon at the Battle of Cormount Memorial. It was there, the two engaged in combat where the former was able to apprehend Lorchon, taking him to his father. Gorinir had taken refuge in an unmarked cave off the main road, where he was able to amass his forces for an assault on Cormount, against the Dominion soldiers stationed there. Gorinir's Lurchers had attacked the Dominion but he was ultimately stopped by the Hero. Cormount had been saved from another threat and continued under the Dominion. Fortunately for the Camoran brothers, Endare would be slain by the Hero at the Falinesti Winter Site.Events of "The Blacksap's Hold"Events of "A Lasting Winter" Third Era Archen Cormount during the Imperial Simulacrum During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in the span of ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the village of Archen Cormount in their quest to recover the pieces.Events in Gallery ArchenCormount.png|Archen Cormount circa 3E 399. Archen Cormount full map.png|Map of Archen Cormount circa 3E 399. Appearances * * Category:Lore: Valenwood Locations Category:Lore: Towns Category:Cities in Valenwood